Mother Mother
by MadOwlNekoCat
Summary: Lend an old planet an ear will you. I promise that it wont hurt... well the knife may sting a bit but you'll be fine. Don't be a baby. I've experienced so very much in my life... so much that a mere human such as yourself could never fully comprehend it... but you're welcome to try. Just have fun and relax. After all... a little death never killed anyone.
1. Hello Mother Mother

_disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia but I do own my original characters._

At the beginning of my life I did not know why I took the form I did. I could be anything I so desired but one form felt stronger than all the rest. It was much smaller than most of the predators and did not even match what the people currently ruling my lands looked like. They were scaly but my flesh was smooth. They had no fur or hair but I had white hair that grew on my head. They had fangs I did not. They had claws and tails but I did not. There was only one thing we shared… it was our intelligence. Despite us being radically different they revered me as a god. In a way I am a god I suppose but not quite.

The form I took was physically weak but that did not matter. For one such as me it didn't matter what the form we took was traditionally capable of. Beings such as I were fueled by the very universe, though my bipedal body had the capacity of weakness I was simply unable to meet this perceived weakness. I was able to take any shape at any time but my preferred form was one that stood on two legs and had no visible dangerous qualities. It felt so powerful. I did not learn the reason why for almost six billion years.

As a young celestial body I relied heavily upon my mother. She taught me everything that I could ever need. Like me she took on a different form from our reptilian citizens and taught me how to use this to my advantage. Over the process of approximately one billions years she had taught me how to be a fine planet of my own. I was still very young but I was capable should the need arise although that did not prepare me for the turbulence that was arising in my life without my knowledge.

I was orphaned at a little more than one billion years old by my uncle. He killed my mother by pushing a large rock through our atmosphere… tearing the very ground beneath our feet to shreds. In that moment I was transformed by hate and grief… I murdered the uncle and orphaned my cousin, freezing over the planet in which he represented. The heat of my hate had scorched the planet that was my own. Leaving no remains of anything that had once been. I had transformed into a barren planet that was barely habitable. It was not long until I had forgotten everything of my younger years to erase my pain… My cousin did the same and slowly I re grew.

Over the next one billion years I matured and grew, my body slowly hosting life once more but it did not last long. I was still hostile. I was quick to attack and quick to kill. I can't remember how many planets I destroyed… how many galaxies I had snuffed. I had become very quickly something to be feared. Other planets kept their distance and I remained lonely and hateful. But I knew not why my blood boiled so when I saw my new people dance and be happy. I knew that I was different. These people were furry all over and had cloven feet and stood so very tall. They were not like me but I loved them… even if their happiness caused me anger.

About halfway through this one billion years during a meeting with the other planets I bumped into another young planet, yet unlike the others he did not cower away from me. I had thought that maybe he did not know who and what I was and I had smiled. I wanted so desperately to make a friend… I was surprised when he had smiled back at me. Over a course of three thousand years we grew close and we came to love each other. I would take him through my lands and let him meet with my people and he and I would traverse his ow jungle like planet.

During this time it was all very peaceful and happy. I learned what a real smile felt like and what it was to love. But, as I was soon to learn, planets do not get to live peaceful lives. Using the intergalactic gates his people overruled his wishes and attacked my planet. My people and lands were ravaged and scorched and I could not move. I had been conversing with my older sister when my body was struck by pure agony, loud screams of pain left me as my body fell to the floor. It was not until days after the attack that I was able to return… it was mere seconds after my return that my burning rage and hate returned to my heart.

It took only hours to prepare for battle and soon I was invading his lands. But I left my people behind as I always did and I cut through the armies myself. I clashed with my once lover in battle and we fought savagely. Our bodies fighting until run ragged and barely held together. Neither of us dead since our hearts were intact… but… it was not much longer after the thirtieth hour of fighting that his sweltering hand pierced my bosom and was revealed once more through my back. His dark skin stained crimson with my blood as my still beating heart shook in his fist.

My mouth had fallen open and my vision blurred and darkened, my body had crumpled with ease once his arm had pulled back through my body and he turned away from my dead body. My body must have been a sight to behold though. My pale limbs splayed across the reddening ground, my incredibly large wings torn but elegantly splayed across the ground, my tails limp and my purple eyes glazed with death. Yes I must have been beautiful even though my wings were both leathery and feathered and one tail covered in scales while the other lush with soft fur. Even though I still held the burden of two races that did not feel like they belonged to me.

Despite my death I opened up my eyes… in somewhere new. Not the bloody battlefield that I last saw but a beautiful field that was filled with flowers. A lush forest off in the distance and most importantly… my people. They were crowded around me and were showering me with happiness and praise. But I knew this was not right. I knew this because I knew that the people I was seeing before me were dead. I had seen their bodies in the carnage I had mentioned before. That meant that I was dead as well.

But no. I could not be dead. There was no way. I had to finish something that had not yet begun and I could feel it. Not just that but I could not leave my people. I knew that a planet exploded exactly five hours after the personification died and I could not let my people suffer in that way. With a mighty scream I exploded into white lightening… appearing in pure blackness next to a white orb. It looked so inviting… I had felt the need to touch it but just before my fingertips grazed the surface I pulled away.

I knew that if I let myself be lulled by this orb I would lose everything I had fought so hard to keep. So I took a step away… it was soon followed by many other steps as I fled from the orb. Not stopping as the light grew behind me. It was not eager to let me cheat death and I barely kept ahead of the simmering orb. Its hot tendrils grasping at my skin.

I had gotten far ahead when I smashed into something, it was a solid wall. I beat at it but it would not budge… not even with my incredible strength. I gave a frustrated scream and looked at my hands with anger only to be blindsided by confusion. Out of the palm of my hand was a small chain which led to a small clock that dangled from my hand. Upon reading the clock face I grew hot with hanger once more, its hands were pointing to the twelfth hour. My time was up. In desperation and anger I hit the clock against the wall, the light behind be ever intensifying but to my surprise the wall before me cracked with the blow. I hit the wall hard and fast, decimating my clock as the tendrils began to wrap around my body.

I managed one last hit though and the wall burst with a blinding red light. My eyes snapped open immediately… I was back on the battle field. I wasted no time and silently stood. Following after my killer and once lover. My own hand piercing his back and emerging bloody from his chest with his heart beating in my hand. I won. But as he fell to the ground I felt no victory… I only felt weary and heavy. At the time I did not know what I had done… that breaking that wall had landed me with something much worse than an expiration date. That my clock had been replaced by chains that tied me to every living creature in the entire universe… that I was doomed to exist even if the planet I was originally tied to was destroyed.

 _Authors note_

 _This is just a story I've been itching to tell for some time now._

 _Actual hetalia characters will get involved in a later chapter but hopefully soon._

 _Anyway please review and the like and enjoy my story!_

 _~MadOwlNekoCat_


	2. I met Mother Mother

_disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia_

I opened my mouth and bit into the heart, eating it like an apple… maybe if I ate his heart he would stay with me. But it was simply foolish ramblings and heartbreak that attempting to justify my actions… I simply gave up and sat next to him, pulling him into my embrace. Mournful words fell from my mouth like the tears from my eyes, splattering against his bloodied skin as the time passed me by. I should have just left him… but I couldn't. The ground cracked beneath us, screams of terror echoing in the distance as everything crumbled apart.

My lover's body began to crumble in my grip, pieces falling apart until exactly five hours after his death everything was destroyed and I was shot through space like a comet. My body gave out then. The grief, the pain and the shock pulling me under. I was found by my older cousin and she looked after me for a couple decades until I was feeling a bit more like myself again. But still for the rest of that one billions years I felt empty and broken.

What was left of me without the one I had loved? I had learned far too late that he did not want to attack me. Did not want to kill me. But that was beyond my control now. It was done. He was dead now… and so was I. I was unaware of the growing resentment of my younger cousin. For he had remembered something I had long forgotten. The death of his uncle and my decimation of his planet… He hated me for making him uninhabitable. No life had bloomed on his icy planet since I froze it over and pushed it from the habitable zone.

In my own grief I did not see the hate in his red eyes, did not hear the shortness in his voice, and did not sense his growing hate. I did not know of his desire for my death. That he lusted for the destruction of the only planet in our solar system that was able to host complicated life. I did not know until he hit my planet with a space rock almost half the size of myself. I was decimated by that hit. My body was torn into pieces and I was knocked into a coma.

I can remember very clearly now what I dreamt of in that week long coma, it was a jumble of words and images that moved too fast for me to understand. _I won't allow it-Cape no?-Letting go-Da?-Leave my Frie-Nein It-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-Bastard-Awww but-Do it with me-Abandon her to-Oh hole-Flame-Hero-Eh…_ Even now I can barely decipher the flashing images and words that caused my mind to hurt. Images of red uniforms, clear bottles and shining metal clashing against more of this metal with ringing that made my body twitch.

When I awoke everything was in disarray and when my eyes locked onto my cousin my rage burned and despite my injuries and flew at him. My angered screaming filled the silence as I tore into him easily, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" He didn't answer my rage and that only angered me further until he was on the ground and my hand was in his torn chest. My fist was tight around his frantic heart. I was going to kill him. He had to die for what he did. But… I couldn't kill him…

In the end I pulled away and sent him back to his planet. This was when I pulled into myself. I put up barriers around my planet and its new twin born of the impact. I spent the next six thousand years with my feet over one of the bountiful cliffs sobbing until one dark day I felt water brush the bottoms of my feet. This was the beginning of a new life for me. I removed the barriers and watched as slowly my planet began to regrow itself.

Life began in the ocean and I watched in awe as slowly so very slowly everything changed. For many many years my planet was inhabited by mindless beasts, I watched them and hunted them when I was hungry. It was so very satisfying to kill and eat these large beasts. It did not last though. Soon another meteor came and my planet was barely holding onto life. By this time I had already begun drinking something called… vodka. It had been revealed to me in a dream of the future. A large man had downed a whole bottle with ease and I must admit I was curious.

I had created an exact copy of the bottle using my powers and it was a surprise to say the least. When I had sipped the bottle my mouth was on fire and I choked on it, scaring a few terrible lizards nearby. I was however tenacious and drank it every day for billions of years. Needless to say I have quite the alcohol tolerance now but I'm getting ahead of myself. Or behind myself… ah where was I… Oh yes!

After the dinosaurs were killed I watched as life slowly recovered once more… it wasn't much longer, well much longer in my terms I mean probably a good couple thousand years had passed before this happened, when odd creatures began to emerge… Ones that looked like me. Sort of. They were similar but not really very smart at first but they quickly adapted and spread. I was surprised as over the years they quickly became more and more advanced than any of my previous races had.

Over time I noticed something odd… Some of these humans did not work the same. In fact they were more like me but weaker. Much weaker. I approached them and was pleasantly surprised. They were something called nations and I was happy to spend time with them. I loved them dearly but one was different. One by the name of Rome felt more like a brother to me than a child. I was even given a name. Earth.

 _Authors Note_

 _Apologies for the short chapter I just wanted to get ahead to this point_

 _What comes next deserves it's own chapter._

 _please review lovelies~_

 _~MadOwlNekoCat_


	3. Mother Mother died inside

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

I first met Rome when he was just a little child, not yet the great empire he is remembered as today, I had startled him in the forest but we were quick to become close. I raised him to be cunning, fierce and brave. He used the skills I taught him well. Oh he did so very well. I did not know at this time that he would die by the hand of his friend and the three of us were close… even though… I had many secrets. I was quiet about them when we were around… all except for one. The one I should have truly kept silent. If I had Rome may have lived longer.

But that is the past. He is dead now. His body little more than something I kept hidden behind glass. It was an odd thing to do. Collect and keep the dead bodies of my nations in glass coffins with their names on cards. But I've always been sentimental… even though my mind has been shattered and put back together more times than I can even count.

One of the more intense times took place as I lived in Rome's home, my cousin known as Mars had gone to the Sun and convinced him that I needed punishment for the countless galaxies and stars I had destroyed. The Sun despises me, I am so powerful that I could snuff him like a candle if I so wished… if only I could. I will not kill my beloved children for such petty reasons. But as I was saying the Sun took Mars's side and I was handed over to him for thirty years for him to do as he liked.

Rome and Germania and the rest of my children were never aware of my absence for I left a copy of myself to protect them from other planets and the knowledge of my disappearance. They were fine… unlike myself. I was not beaten. I was not hurt… physically. Instead Mars had pushed me into a room, one that cut me off from the flow of the universe so that I was truly trapped, and shut the door. I did not leave that room for thirty years. No food. No water. Not like I needed any but it was maddening beyond belief.

I was fine for fifteen days before my grip began to fall apart, the white hurt my eyes… It burned so badly. I was losing myself to the mad whiteness that cloaked my like the snow. Its grip was tight and cold… promising death to all who stayed in its deadly embrace too long. On the nineteenth day I sank into my own arm, red blood easily dripped from the harsh bite but I did not worry. I did not care. I dipped my slender and graceful, but now shaky, fingers into the warm drops.

I painted the very walls with my blood. I drew Rome, I drew Native North America and her beautiful sons, I drew anything and everything until one picture was part of another until there was nothing but red and a hideous brown staining the walls. I saw hallucinations of home, of my beloved nations… of people I did not know. But they never stayed long… they always walked past me without a word.

Fourteen years and two hundred and thirty six days I was tearing my own body apart, first with horrible cracks my ribs flew across the bloodied room one by one. Followed next by my organs. I didn't need them! I was perfectly fine without them! I did not need a heart to live! I need not lungs or a stomach! They were useless to me! Useless! What need did I have for these pitifully weak pieces? They served as amusement for a time. I juggled my organs, caring not that my empty body was hanging open… like someone had opened the curtains for a play only to find emptiness.

At fifteen years and one hundred and sixty seven days I laid on my side, eyes staring at the wall sightlessly as men and women walked around me. I did not move for fifteen more years. My mind was useless. There was nothing there anymore. Nothing nothing…. Nothing in my mind like there was nothing in my chest. I did not even blink. I stewed in my thoughts. Driven so far into insanity I could not remember who I even was anymore. I did not reach for the hallucinations as I once did. I was so lonely that I wanted to but I had not the will to move.

Thirty years and two days something happened, which looking back on it I should have expected but I had long since forgotten what time was, the door opened. It creaked and it brought up dried blood in flakes as it opened. My thirty years were up. Mars was letting me free. My eyes had flickered to look at the horrified planet, little littllllle brother o' minnne… he was in the door. I had forgotten that the door had existed. His eyes were wide and his mouth open with shock which turned to horror as I shakily stood.

The tattered remains of my stomach and chest hung open and he could see my spine easily, his horror froze him in place as I tottered over to him. When I arrived at him I draped my body across his, hugging him close. "…. Marsss… look the door is open… doors open…." I murmured into his ear, my unused voice raspy and weak. I let go of him and stumbled past him, eager to go back to my planet… Ha. At that time I didn't know where I was going or why. I just knew I was needed to be somewhere and now.

Despite knowing that I still dawdled, when back on my own planet I crooned and petted everything from the trees to the animals to the rivers to the ground. I did not return to Rome for at least another year as I sewed myself back up and recovered enough to appear decently sane. My copy gave me the memories of the time I lost as I slowly consumed her body and soul. I was barely able to keep myself in check, I could not stand closed doors anymore. I needed to know I could leave. Even then I felt the need to test the world… after all if it screams and bleeds it's real. At least… that was my logic at the time. I lost myself again when Rome was killed, I nearly killed Germania but I managed to stop myself at the last moment. Then I left. I removed myself from memory and history. I could not get close to my nations… only pain… only pain. I still collected their bodies and visited them plenty in the afterlife but when they were alive…. I could not see them. Well at least not as myself.

 _Authors Note_

 _Another chapter another day... yep._

 _-MadOwlNekoCat_


	4. Mother Mother glows

_Disclaimer: I definetly don't own Hetalia._

 _authors note: oKAY so I'm terrible at updating. Sorry. I'll try to be more regular but no promises. I suffer heavily from depression and sometimes its a chore just to open my eyes let alone write up chapters for three different stories. But I'll try. Anyway here you go lovelies. Thanks for being patient._

I watched ever since Rome's death… watching my beloved humans blossom and grow and I recognized things I had seen before… long ago during the betrayal of my brother once cousin. A small nation grew into a powerful empire, green eyes like leaves in the summer and eyebrows like the tails of squirrels (I mean that they were rather large and bushy. But they looked quite decent on his face despite what the long haired nation with blue eyes would say.). I try not to say the names of my nations… as if I could fool myself into believing I don't care for them but I do care for them. Despite knowing that eventually each and every one of them would become part of my collection. Part of my morbid museum.

I sometimes go to my museum still, I often spend days there… just walking throughout the endless room. My fingers sweeping across the glass above the peaceful faces of the dead, they were perfectly preserved of course. On bad days I could pretend that they were only asleep. They'd wake up soon you see. Even though in the land of the dead they remained. Oh. Maybe I should say that because I am technically dead… well… I could roam between the realms of the living and the dead. It's something I do every Sunday and I love spending time with my nations… even though they are long since dead. It had taken decades but I had eventually forgiven Germania and sometimes I teach him how to play a card game or two with Rome.

Hah… You know it's sort of funny what you can find in History, this is what I call the realm of the dead as I found it fitting. You'd be surprised as to what is all there… so many nations. But not only lost nations such as Rome, Native North America, and all of them but you can also find pieces of nations that had died. Hmm… like for example Little Rus lives here in history as well… The part of… Russia… That had died so long ago when he was barely two hundred. You could also find Soviet Union, Prussian Empire, English Empire, Spanish Empire, Native Canada, Native America, Thirteen Colonies, New France and countless other pieces of nations that had died as they grew and changed… I imagine that once the nation dies the pieces will all merge back together but I don't know for sure as of now.

I could talk forever couldn't I. Well I literally could talk forever… I wonder what would become of me when this rock that I represent is gone. What will I do? Become a personification with nothing to personify… what will that be like? Oh why do I care anyway? It's not like anything will change. I'll be feared by the other planets still. I'll be angry still. I'll carry my hate forever… the pain I feel in my chest will always remain as I outlive everything there is to come. Maybe once the universe is dead I'll finally be able to rest. I am so weary you see… So very weary. So much death. So much pain.

I remember about two years before the Second World War… the pain I felt in my chest had been unbearable. I had taken to… self-medicating myself. No drug humans had made were strong enough for my body and so I bought from a planet called Kurik from a far edge of the universe. I took these purple pills with gold and silver flecks in them and I would be blanked for hours. It was good… at the time I was still recovering for the First World War and the great depression was wreaking havoc on my health. Often making me cough up blood as my lungs shredded themselves within me.

I took the pills and forgot… and I suppose this is what made it so easy for what came next to happen. I had been living in Berlin at the time, disguised as a red head with brown eyes I came home on day. Immediately heading to my room on the second floor, clutching my chest as I struggled to hold the harsh coughs in. My fingers had scrabbled across the drawers on my bedside table to get the pills I so desperately needed, I had to dull the growing pain. My body had been so tense… like it had been about to snap. But looking back on it I know that it was the looming war and the tensions between my beloved nations and people that was causing this tension and agony.

Just as my shaking pale hand had grasped the capsule and my other hand had closed around the lid… everything had gone black as a powerful blow to my head caused my shaking frame to fall to the floor. The pill bottle had rolled beneath my bed where I would find it two years later, beneath layers of dust. But now… I had woken in a room… it was small and chains were keeping me against the ratty bed. These chains were right on top of the spiritual chains I had that kept me alive… I don't know how long I had laid there until the door opened and the Sun came in.

The Sun hated me… but he couldn't kill me due to the fact that he was my star and as my star he had to protect me at least somewhat. I suppose not killing me counted? Nonetheless he could punish me however he deemed fit and due to my undead (?) state he no longer had any restrictions on what he could do. The next two years were agony… my mind broke once more after the first month under the agony. The scars I bear from these two years remain… they can only be seen under the red light of a sunset or those blasted artificial red lights. They glow a deep burgundy and I forever hate them.

Seeing them makes me want to be sick… I remember each horrible punishment I suffered from his hand… Each one more painful and terrible than the last. I had even spent half a year being passed throughout the galaxy to be used however someone wished. My stomach turns as every time I see the sunset I remember the way my wings broke beneath his boots… ground into dust before being healed just so he could go again. I had screamed until my throat had bled beneath his cruel hands…. But I had escaped. Just before the beginning of World War Two.

I had begun hallucinating again whenever I was left in my room… They screamed at me for being so useless… so weak. They needed me. Could I see that? I had to go to them. How could I be so weak? Why was I still laying there when I _had_ to help them? It hurt so much to move but I forced it. The Sun had stopped chaining me up as he tired of having to undo the chains every time he wished to lend me out as a favor. But I forced my broken body to stand and walk to the door. My wings had dragged behind me, nearly useless… I had no energy to hold them up by myself. Just as the door began to open I unleashed my power and sent the hunk of metal flying and it froze over with The Sun trapped unconscious beneath it.

I fled then, my bruised hand on the stony wall for balance as I moved as quickly as my body would allow. Blood was smeared on the dark stones as I limped towards my freedom and as I opened the door and made to launch myself into space. The Sun's arms wrapped around me, one arm around my neck and the other around my waist. We hovered just above the surface of the star he personified as he pulled me back into the cellar like door he had made for his home… and I panicked then. My fangs sinking into his arm, his bones splintering beneath the force of my jaw. He had screamed and tried to pull away from me but he couldn't escape and when my head shook wildly from side to side I tore his arm clean off. Causing him to pull away completely as he screeched and I immediately set off. My battered wings shooting me into space as I fought against his gravity to go back home… home home home… Once I got into my own gravity I just let myself fall… and I did. I fell back to Earth, splashing down in the middle of a lake.


	5. Talking with Mother Mother

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or whatever. Original characters are all meeee._

 _AN: Once again I'm here at the start. Hope you don't mind. Of course you don't. Anyway enjoy the new chapter won't you? Don't worry by the way. I have something... special... planned for Christmas. Anyway see you loves~_

You know sometimes people discover me. Some humans can see me even when I have myself invisible, I couldn't begin to explain why though. My nations couldn't see me, maybe sense my presence from time to time but never SEE me. Humans are still so odd. Even after the many years I had used to adjust to them. That aside they usually seek me out when they see me, wondering why no one else does. I won't deny it. I've destroyed each and every one of them. Well I didn't kill them but I could never talk to other planets about how I feel, they would use that weakness to attack and destroy me, but these humans… yes… I could speak with them without fear.

Their frail minds were always crushed by my horrors after time though… some lasted months others lasted years but eventually they all ended up seeking peace from my words and visions. Humans wouldn't understand with just words… not truly. So I showed them. Showed them my past. Showed them my dreams… I suppose I feel guilt for their deaths? Maybe. I don't really feel for them that much you know… There is so many humans and humans are so frail so aside from a love for their existence and culture I suppose I don't care for them that much.

I do love my humans. I truly do. But there is so many that about a dozen of them or so doesn't really affect me all that much. Oh well. It is nice to be able to unload on people from time to time... Sort of like what I'm doing now I suppose. Although you don't get the visions that normally accompany my words. I will admit I prefer face to face contact for this… It's more comforting somehow. Although considering what I just said you must be very pleased that you aren't seeing me in person aren't you? I highly doubt that my words alone would drive you to madness and suicide. Well… unless you have a wild imagination. Hm. Would you like to hear about these people?

Okay. Well I was in London a few years back and naturally I was standing in the downpour, it was England after all and he has such pitiful weather, I was just watching everyone pass me by and I enjoyed the feeling of the rain falling upon my body. My eyes had slipped shut but they were quick to open again when suddenly the feeling of the rain was gone. I turned to meet the eyes of Tobias Macawthorn who was holding an umbrella over me, his voice was soft and he was quite gentle and plain looking. It was soon after that I found myself in his apartment treated to a cup of tea to warm me up, afterwards I didn't leave.

The gentle Tobias let me stay for as long as I liked and I stayed for six months, I spoke to him in the morning before he left to go teach his classes and I talked to him once he got home. The gentle Tobias learned everything, about my nations, my past and most interesting to him… my dreams. My dreams held such fascination to him even though they often caused him much horror. I often looked into other dimensions as I slept, seeing different universes. Different versions of myself, of my nations. Living different lives in different worlds… Tobias had liked hearing about them, but he didn't like seeing them as much. I showed him anyway. In six months the gentle and logical Tobias had jumped from the top of the college he taught at, from the bell tower. He couldn't take watching the past or seeing possible futures anymore. He had tried to kill himself before that though, in his kitchen, but I stopped him. So he had tried somewhere else, away from me.

I don't really miss him. Besides I could just see him in history whenever I wish to. The humans live in a different section of history than my nations do but it's not so hard to get there. I don't think he'd take to my presence so well though. Well maybe not. During those last parts of his life he still was kind to me, in fact when I had offered to leave he refused. He had wanted to help me. I suppose he did in a way, so maybe I'm a little sorry for his death. He did make really good tea you know.

I'm not very moral if you can't tell. Living so long has long since removed most of my morals and if the blood that someone had spilled was visible on their hands I could safely say that it is most likely that the little rock I personify would end up at least six times its current size because of all that I have killed. I have destroyed entire galaxies. Killed off billions upon billions of what you would call alien races. I've killed a good amount of humans as well. You see I am anything but moral… well… at least that way.

Killing is not a problem to me. I could kill all day long. I couldn't care less how much anyone else kills but… I can't help the overwhelming anger I feel when worse is done. People controlling the lives of other, destroying them the mind out, abusing them. It fills me with enough rage to destroy well over a hundred more galaxies. I have suffered much the same way. No one should suffer that way. I feel so much rage. So much rage when I think of it. I couldn't do anything though. The sun wouldn't let me. When I try he appears and takes the chains around my neck and arms and pulls me back. The chains can't be touched by anyone who isn't a celestial body and even then they can only be touched until about thirty feet along their length. After that point they are ghostly. Mmm. I've gone off a tangent again. I do that a lot don't I? I don't mind doing all this talking. Quite therapeutic if I do say so myself. Hey. Have I told you about how some humans can see me? I have? Oh. Want to hear about them again?


	6. Too close to Mother Mother

_Disclaimer: No own Hetalia. I do own my OCs though._

 _AN: **MERRY CHRISTMAS!** So I hope you enjoy the change in pace~! it's not an especially Christmassy chapter but hey it certainly is special don't you think?_

"Drip drop, drip drop. The rain sounds against the old clock. The hands move forward with the distinct tick tock, tick tock. Time slips by like water through our fingers. Ringing each hour we survive with a bing bong, bing bong. Our cries echo with the ringing. We yell out in victory at the end of the day and we sing songs, sing songs." A frail voice sung lowly, the words echoing in the moonlight church. The words repeated over and over as the singer looked out into the town, lost in the memoirs of the past and speculations of the future. Her pale fingers tapping once every few seconds against the window frame, amethyst eyes idly dragging over the trickling nightlife.

Earth enjoyed the quietness of the night… the light of her moon drenched everything in a thick silver. Everything seemed… more somehow, it seemed more whole beneath the veil of night. The planet also liked churches, they were beautiful. Each in their own way had a beauty about them. Stories upon stories were laid across the pale walls, the past seemed almost tangible to her when she came into a church. The past was especially tangible in the older churches dotted across Europe, she loved it. Earth loved to lose herself in other people's stories, loved to escape her own for a time.

The pale planet slid away from the window, singing under her breath as she slid between the pews to leave. "Sing songs, sing song… Drip drop, drip drop. The rain sounds against the old clock." Over and over she sang, slipping between the doors and into the city before vanishing. Stepping across time and space to get to the destination she desired, leaving the city streets of Paris to enter an office in Moscow. She fell silent as she gazed at the sleeping form, the hulking man who was draped across the desk like an exhausted tiger. Oh her nations… they worked themselves so hard. Her pale fingers ghosted over a cheek, idly brushing pale hair away from closed eyes.

"You shouldn't work yourself so hard… Ivan," It was hard to get his name out. She had tried so hard not to get attached to these little pieces but she couldn't help it. "It's not good for you. I should know." Earth continued to speak, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear her anyway. It was better that way. "You should sleep in your bed more often. This desk isn't a proper sleeping surface. I should move you." But she wouldn't. This alone was too close. Too much. So she didn't move him. Earth just stood next to him, idly stroking his hair and keeping away the Russian's nightmares for the night. She watched his sleeping face that was almost but not quiet peaceful and remembered the past. Ah… the past. A long suffering sigh left her lips, the past was such a terrible and beautiful thing… Oooohhh… the past.

The past held so much. So very much. The World Wars immediately came to her mind and she eased herself to sit on the corner of his desk, a weighty topic to be sure. She remembered when she had gotten back from her… visit… with the sun. Eventually she had made it back to Berlin and had received treatment for what she hadn't the energy to heal herself. One of her eyes had been missing, her left arm and right leg were placed in casts while the majority of her body had been swathed in bandages for the various cuts and lacerations. When she had been allowed to return home, hobbling in crutches to get back to where she had been staying at the time, disaster had struck.

The woman moved slowly, her remaining brown eye was tired and stared at the sidewalk to make sure she wouldn't fall as she carefully pushed her battered body forward. She hadn't been paying attention well enough though, accidentally bumping into a few officers causing her frail body to stumble. Oh she hated being this weak, she apologized to the angry men softly as her throat was still very very tender but their tempers were not soothed and hands shot out and harshly pushed her over. A cry of pain left her as her body collided with the hard ground, her crutches snatched up by the one who had pushed her and thrown a great deal away. They left shortly after, one of the younger ones grinding his boot into her injured hand as the small group left and he smirked at the cry he received.

The planet was fuming as she the injured limb into herself, her breath coming out in unwanted whimpers… oohh her body ached badly… her one eyes swivelled up and around to search for her crutches. Too far away… and no one dare look at her let alone assist. Humans. Bloody creatures. Worried about themselves and rightly so she supposed, not that this logical thought soothed her rage in any way. Well if they wouldn't help her then she would help herself, Earth decided resolutely. Her body screamed with pain as she struggled to move herself onto her stomach and maybe get up, a low hiss of pain left her as she struggled. After some time she finally managed it, the sky was darkening by this time and her breathing was heavy. So caught up in her struggles that she didn't bother to pay attention to the sound of boots against the ground, heading towards her… what she did pay attention though was the pale hand suddenly thrust into her vision.

The single brown eye flashing purple for only a millisecond as it stared at the outstretched hand and as she slowly looked up to the owner of the hand Earth felt her blood run cold, "Hallo Miss. You appear to be in need of assistance." Earth nodded slowly, looking up at the German. "Well. Come on then." He prompted, ice eyes looked down on her as the nation crouched in front of her. Earth frowned slightly as her slightly better off hand took his before the man began to help her into a sitting position. Germany stood and jogged off to pick up the battered crutches, bringing them back like a faithful puppy.

This was a bit too close for her. Earth mentally sighed as the young nation helped her up, setting her back on her feet with the god forsaken pieces of damned wood. "There you go. I will escort you to your home now." He said, his voice leaving no argument and she nodded, hating the fact that she had allowed this to happen…

"Thank you." She said, eye glancing away from his icy gaze before she turned to set off back home. Her body, aching in protest of the movement.

"You are welcome." Germany said, walking in step with her. Unaware of who he walked with, not that Earth minded that fact. In fact she preferred it this way. The planet made no move to further conversation, not wanting his serious gaze upon her any more than it needed to be. She wasn't supposed to be acknowledged by him, she didn't want to be acknowledged by him. It would only bring hurt upon her later. They were silent as they walked, eventually getting to her modest house.

"This is my home." Earth said as they stopped in front of the walk, "Thank you very much for the assistance sir." The currently redheaded woman said once more.

"Nein. It is not a problem." He said, looking her over. "Do you require any more help?" He was worried that she wouldn't be able to look after herself due to the extent of her injuries… but how did she get such extensive injuries anyway? Who was this woman?

"Nein sir. I have an older sister who will be helping me. Thank you for the offer." The celestial body said, quickly and politely refusing him. Only turning to go inside once they had exchanged goodbyes and he had begun to leave. She limped inside without a look back, letting out a heavy breath once the door closed. She would have to leave now, Earth realized as she slowly and carefully moved up stairs to collapse into bed. She wouldn't get the chance as the chains that bound her spirit became unbelievably heavy with the weight of war, trapping her in her bed as she slept.

Earth shook her head, fingers pausing in their gentle petting of her child's hair. "You know the past is such a bothersome thing. I often wish that most of it had never happened. The world wars are a prime example… oh the pain… You wouldn't understand my little Russia… I could feel everything. I felt every single pain everyone felt… It left me shaking and screaming most days." She murmured quietly to no one, no one could hear her. Why did she bother to speak? Her fingers had resumed combing through the pale strands, "I gained so many scars in the second world war alone… if I was human it would be a miracle if I could move due to all the scar tissue I have."

She looked down at her child, "You're so young you know. I envy you. You have so little to worry about. So little to look back on and regret…" Earth murmured, fingers tightening harshly in his hair. She didn't realize until a small whine of protest left his lips, he was too exhausted to awaken, and her fingers immediately relaxed their hold. "Oh I'm sorry my child." Earth sighed, stroking his hair once more to sooth him. "I'm not all there as some would say…. Well mentally. Physically I have each and every one of my pieces intact."

The pale woman pulled away after a time, morning was nearing now… "Have a good day Ivan." Earth murmured quietly as the large man stirred before she left once again. Stepping into a large house outside of London, the pale morning light already present as she padded through the hallways to meet the English nation. Her form melting away and taking that of a pure white unicorn that daintily trotted through the house towards the bedroom of the young nation. She whinnied outside the door, hoof clicking against the wood. It had been centuries since she had shown up in the form in front of England.

The first and only time had been so long ago… The wind tickled the trees as a red headed nation leapt at a younger blond one, sword raining many harsh blows against the littler nation who was fighting back as hard as he could. Earth watched with impassive purple eyes as she stood off to the side, a few bushed and the like between them as she leaned against a tree. Eyes watching carefully. This was important. This moment was important. It seemed so very simple. Just the usual deadly duel between siblings. Nothing new… but this one. This one was important. The planet could feel the weight of the moment settle on her shoulders like heavy ravens… cawing warning in their heavy voices. The metal clashed, shattering the silence and peace of the forest with each blow. Yes… this fight would decide the rest of time itself. How it would do this she didn't know quite yet.

The brothers dueled and the moment came. England was pushed back one more time, his foot catching on a rock sending him careening backwards as Scotland's sword met his own with undeniable force. Earth's eyes widened, images flashing before her as the blond nation lost his sword… yes. She understood now. If she didn't move. Let the sword wielded by the rage filled ginger continue unchecked…

England would die. The people she saw in her thirty years of absence wouldn't come to pass. She had to act. She did. The celestial body burst forward, shape changing into the form of a beautiful unicorn mare. Her horn colliding with Scotland's sword with a hideous screeching noise, with a throw of her head the weapon was tossed away and with a push of her head Scotland was toppled as well. Falling to the ground with shock written on his face. Why would such a beautiful creature defend the little brat? Earth let out a huff from her nose and turned to look down at the little nation, reaching down and grabbing his hood between her teeth and trotting from the clearing. The little England dangling in her grip as she gracefully took him away, the sounds of the forest returning to wrap around them in a soft lull.

The exhausted nation fell asleep once she laid him down next to a stream, purple eyes watched him pensively before the large white beast turned and galloped away. Leaving the forest behind, she wanted to watch over him as he slept… protect him. But she had already gotten too close. She had to distance herself once more.

The memories were blinked away as the door opened and she gently whinnied at the surprised face of England, her velvety nose pushing against his cheek. "Y-You… I remember you…" He murmured, green eyes looking over the beautiful unicorn stood before him. His arms slid around the muscled neck, he had long since abandoned thoughts of the unicorn. He had thought he wouldn't see it again, unicorns were such strange creatures. "What are you doing here?" England wondered out loud as his fingers slid across the warm neck of the gorgeous creature. He didn't expect an answer and he didn't get one.

Purple eyes just slid shut. It was too close… but… she couldn't help it. She needed it right now and so she allowed the petting and the hugs, resting her heavy head against his shoulder with a soft sigh. Ear flicking against the side of his head as he chuckled, "You aren't very chatty are you?" He shook his head. "Well… no matter… I… I must thank you. For helping me so long ago." Earth just let out a small whinny, her cloven hoof clipping the polish wooden floor as she finally pulled back. Turning to trot down the hallway, the English nation following after her in mild amusement as her steps rang clearly in the halls. Yes. This was much too close. But she couldn't bring herself to care as she led the lonely nation to breakfast.


	7. Mother Mother Rambles

_Disclaimer: I don't bloody own Hetalia for the sake of the gods okay? I do however own my OCs so bleehhheheheheheheh._

 _AN: So helloooo. This was originally going to be for new years but then I realized just now as I write this bloody Authors Note that It's 12:35am and I took too long writing this chapter so... yay me. Happy late new years and I hope that the future holds many many good things for you all._

Now I know that eventually my nations will die… I can only hope that it is in a good way? Well most would say that there is no good way to die as death is the worst thing of all but we all know how I feel about death now. I hope that as in one dimension I have viewed that in their death they pass on their knowledge to the new world… to newer and younger nations… Descendants of themselves. Oh that dimension is so interesting to observe. After the third world war in 2167 the world (well not me but the people all over me) halted in development of mechanics any further than that point due to the atrocities that Haxivia (Descendant of America) committed on Wartang (An entirely new nation that encompasses about six islands that do not exist yet) with advanced warfare that ended up destroying one of the islands entirely and leaving behind six instead of the original seven.

But due to this halt in mechanical development magic was able to flourish. It had been used openly for the first time in many many years just before the end of the third world war primarily by Snowviel (Russia's descendant) due to the fact that their man power was low, this lack in man power was caused by a devastating plague that had swept through the nation and was in fact the cause of the war. See one thing about the whole new start thing is that many of the things that we have now no longer exist due to the fresh start. I mean things like the UN and things such as that. Without those beneficial groups other nations did not have to help other nations in trouble and so when Snowviel began to seek help for the plague that was ravaging his lands many other nations that distrusted him and hated him were able to turn their backs with no consequence.

Snowviel then started the third world war with a few allies backing him, Quanka (Descendant of China), Petoria (Descendant of France), Emballe (Descendant of Venenziano Italy), Ramalia (Descendant of Romano Italy), and Abriea Magoria(One of Canada's Descendants). On the opposing side was Haxivia, Albi (Descendant of England), Kiura Magoria (Other Descendant of Canada), Kix (Descendant of Japan), Wartang, and Tyn (Descendant of Greece). You may notice Abriea Magoria and Kiura Magoria, they are in a similar position as the Italy brothers and are known as the Magoria Sisters and are nearly identical except Abriea has mismatched green and blue eyes while Magoria (Kiura is usually known as this as she handles the official business more often than not) has simple blue eyes. Oh and the descendants of the Italies are also the same being known as the siblings of Emballe.

Now why am I going on and on and on about some random dimension? Because I want to. You can't stop me. Besides this dimension is very interesting. I specifically wanted to speak about this one moment in time but then I realized. You wouldn't understand what the bloody fuck I was going on about so… backstory. Or (possible) future story. Whichever one. Anyway. Blah blah war is terrible yada yada it sucked but I will admit I do enjoy the style of war they used. I mean the descendants as we'll call them didn't sit behind desks or just grab a gun noooo they did the whole shebang. The battlefield would rage around them and the personifications would be in the middle of it fighting with everything they had. Magic, swords, guns, pitchforks, their bare hands, pipes, shovels, knives, staffs, anything and everything they knew how to use in combat would be used and boy was it fantastic to watch let me tell you. Hell I'll admit it, Abriea was the only one of the North American descendants to inherit their impossible strength (And yes Canada has that strength as well. He just doesn't flaunt it like his brother does.) She's a beauty to watch. She can throw bloody tanks around like tennis balls and I won't lie it's definitely great fun to watch their wars.

Although I'm not concerned with the third world war, I'm much more concerned with the fourth one. This one takes place in 3999 and you'll notice the large jump in years. Let me say that I'm rather pleased they went that long without dragging the whole world into devastating war, but I will say that oh boy this one was a doozy. This one was caused when many sanctions and the like were imposed on Germanada (Descendant of Germany) due to the fact that he suffers terrible from multiple personality disorder and his other personality makes a Wendigo (A creature that lives to feast on human flesh and nothing else) look like a fluffy teddy bear. Germanada ended up lashing out and was backed up by Emballe, Kix and Trussia (Descendant of Prussia who has her own nation) and the war began…

Now one thing is interesting to note. Not every nation can access their magic and this remains true even in the future. But this does not mean that said nations can use magic in some form. Germanada and Trussia for example are the world's largest supplier of magical beasts. The Emballe siblings specialize in magical potions and weapons based around these potions. Kix specializes in magical weapons such as bows that shoot fire and swords made from electricity. Petoria specializes in magical objects such as jewels that when placed under the tongue enable the person to breath fire like a dragon or shoes that let people walk on air. Albi and Snowviel are magical hotspots and produce the largest amount of witches and wizards combined. Quanka focuses mostly animation of inanimate objects through the use of rings that have been charged with magic.

That future is a magical place wouldn't you say? Now… what was it I wanted to sayyyyyy…. OH! Yes. It was just an amusing little thing Snowviel did while attacking a Germandian military base on April 17th 3999. It would just be easier to show you…. Here.

The nation slid across the thin ice tracks, creating and subsequently vanishing them behind him as he practically flew through the air. This was a good mode of transport. Stopping was just slightly difficult though and Snowviel couldn't help the smile that was one his face as he moved towards his target. The nation was very very similar to his predecessor in appearance although he had white air and very pale blue eyes, he even had a blue scarf that his older brother Ruskin (Descendant of Ukraine) had given him. The large man's smile sharpened once he saw the base and made his ice tracks widen until they were about 7 meters across and once he was above the base he stopped vanishing them. "It appears as if winter has come early." He chuckled to himself in a heavy accent as the large slabs of ice crashed into the base, devastating it and hopefully killing off the dragons that had originally been getting ready to head over the London and Paris. Snowviel soon swerved off and left, vanishing his narrow ice tracks behind him once more, humming let it snow to himself.

See? Isn't he funny? Definitely takes after his old man don't you think? It is somewhat unfortunate though… you see once Russia had died General Winter became much harsher and Snowviel became a country literally veiled in snow for about 10 months out of the year. Needless to say there isn't much of a growing season and there had been much work done to make plants that flourished in the freezing climate. One such plant would be the Moonflower, like a sunflower but a soft blue colour instead with silver middle bits. Snowviel loves this flower as you might have guessed as sunflowers cannot grow there and he views it as one of the ways to connect with Russia.

Mmm. I do believe I've rambled on for long enough. The future is quite amazing but alas this is likely not the future we'll have as this is another dimension after all. But I secretly hope this comes to pass. I rather like the descendants and honestly they are a better alternative than other possibilities that I've seen. Oh welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll. Can't have it all.


	8. Mother Mother Cries Too

_Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia._

 _AN: Soooo here's another chapter._

Lost lost lost lost lost. All lost. It's all lost. It always has been you know. It would have been better… so much better if I had just let myself die all those years ago. I am so tired of existing… so so tired… I want to go back. I want to stop. It's so hard to go on like this… I'm so unhappy. So… blank inside… My body aches with phantom pains… I can feel pain in my chest as sometimes I feel like once again my heart or lungs are ripped from my body but when I clutch my chest there isn't any wound…

I can feel blood clogging my throat, rising but it not actually there…. Even though I think sometimes I can taste that dreaded coppery taste… Sometimes I sit down and I can't get up again. As though my body is made of rock. I watch my beloved nations… they move forward… they still have something to live for… they are the only thing I live for now. One of the only things that make me feel something… the only things besides them that make me feel anymore are the other celestial bodies in this solar system. I hate it all… oh I hate it. I hate that I love them. My nations… if I didn't love them I wouldn't have to get up in the morning. If I didn't care I wouldn't have to hurt so so much…

But that's okay… I'm a planet… I was made to be walked on wasn't I? No matter how much I don't want to go forward I can't stop. The mistakes of my past forever bind me to walk forward even though I have no desire to live anymore. Without my nations, the only reason to live, I likely would have curled into a ball and just sleep… floating aimlessly in space. When they are gone, when this planet is gone, that is likely what I'll do. Maybe billions after billions of years of that I'll want to live again… maybe not. Maybe the universe will end and I'll finally get to die… Finally get the rest I want.

Aren't I depressing…? Yea… I suppose you don't really want to hear a nearly 10 billion year old planet, which you live on, go on about how badly it wants to die. Before you say it no. I'm not 4 billion like your scientists say. I was about 6 billion when Mars attacked me…. Nearly destroying everything. I was reset… and I tinkered with all the results to make sure it remains that way. Humans are so… fragile. Breaking the balance they strive to maintain throws them into chaos so I keep that balance for them.

I don't mind so much… at least doing that keeps me busy. It's good to be busy… I don't want to sink back into the drug addict I had been during that period between the two world wars. It makes me too vulnerable… and for a planet hated and feared as much as I… vulnerability isn't an option. There is much at stake you know. Every time I meet with other planets there is always an attempt on my life. I warn them every time… but every time… I always end up committing another murder. Humans say it's alright in self defense. I don't know about that. Killing isn't something that is ever alright. With each murder I commit another genocide. With each kill in self defense I kill billions with a grab, twist and pull… plucking hearts from chests like apples from branches.

How does it feel… to be so small? Insignificant? To know that I could, accidentally, take your life in a fit of rage. An earthquake. Volcano eruption. Hurricane. Tsunami. Blizzard. It's all me… always me. Blank and angry. That's who I am. What I feel… it's not much of a range is it…? Sometimes I feel a soft warmth in my chest… when I watch my nations. Always back to them. Always back to my children… oh my children… I wonder if it's my fault. Probably is my fault. It's usually my fault.


End file.
